body party
by mirajens
Summary: "I slept with your girlfriend last night."


**Disclaimer:** Legend of Korra belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Koneitzko

**Note**: What's this? A _happy_ one shot to soothe us from the fact that its only a week until LOK— our lives— will be over? Korra doesn't actually show up, but its intent is Korrasami through a Masami friendship delivery? Yeah. Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>body party<strong>

by _mirajens_

.

.

.

Honestly, Mako didn't know how it got to this point.

Picture this: Asami Sato, his ex-girlfriend, seated in front of him with two steaming cups of whatever caffeinated shit she ordered between them. They were in a coffee shop. He hated coffee shops; found them pretentious and backwards with its crowd of stupid hipsters who pretended to know jack shit about coffee while they drank crap that barely passed for it. Mako sported a grimace. Asami was smiling in that heart-stopping way that he began to find unnerving. She looked different. Her clothes looked edgier, as if she woke up one day and decided to dress like Rihanna post Chris Brown. She had a side cut. It didn't look bad... just different. Everything about Asami felt different now, and Mako wasn't sure he liked it.

Who cared if he liked it, though? She was her own woman. Always had, always will be.

Asami bought the cup of coffee to her lips and sipped. Surely this was nothing compared to the premium roasts she was used to, but she always did settle for inferior quality so Mako wouldn't feel uncomfortable with her spending so much. When she put the cup back down, there was a dark maroon stain of her lipstick on the stark white porcelain. She tended to leave strong marks on things and people she touched.

Ahem.

Mako cleared his throat, prickly at the long silence that spanned between them. He was confused. Asami had called him in the middle of the night—last night— and asked to see him first thing the next morning.

Things between him and Asami had ended amicably enough and the last five months since then, there had been no reason to revisit each other or the past. Both of them had moved on. Mako was already seeing this new girl, Korra and she was okay. A little annoying sometimes, but he found all people had that quality. She wasn't intense and she didn't rush him into making things serious and official. They were just two people casually seeing each other. He liked that.

Still, it had been hard to approach with calm Asami's sudden interest in seeing him so urgently. If it could have been solved over the phone, they would have done just that. Asami wasn't the type who troubled people for little things. He had not been able to sleep, in truth. Sometime around three am, he got out of bed to look for some food in the kitchen, and was not surprised to find his younger brother still playing his stupid video games.

"If you're still awake, something must be wrong." Bolin said, pausing his game and following Mako into the kitchenette. Mako grunted before pulling some milk out of the refrigerator.

Mako told Bolin of Asami's summon. The younger boy's green eyes lit with some positive emotion Mako found misplaced.

"Oh, Mako, I've always wanted to be an uncle!" Bolin cried as he wrapped strong arms around his older brother.

"What the fuck?" Was all Mako could utter, the early hour and confusion getting to him.

As if he knew better (and Mako doubted he did), Bolin shook his head. "Don't you see, Mako? Asami's gonna tell you she's pregnant!"

To this, Mako promptly emptied the contents of his dinner on Bolin's feet.

Thinking about it made Mako dizzy all over again. He couldn't resist all the looks he'd been sneaking at Asami's stomach. It had been hard to tell if there was a bump there. The clothes she wore now were not her usual tight fit ones.

Was she trying to hide something?

"So I guess you're wondering why I called you after all this time?" She finally spoke, snapping Mako out of his reverie. He switched his gaze to her face, and watched nervousness play around on her features. Her long, plum painted nails were _tack tack tack_ing against the wooden tabletop, and

Mako knew this was another sign that nerves ate at her. Oh shit. Oh _shit_.

"Are you pregnant?"Was his smart reply, as he could not think of anything else.

Asami blinked once. Twice. Then she laughed. "No wonder you're so fidgety." She remarked when she settled down, smiling apologetically at Mako who did not appreciate being laughed at. She should have given a little explanation last night. Mako never made moves without a contingency, and her shady summon must have thrown him for a loop. If she knew him (and she did), he spent all night fretting about it. "I'm not pregnant, you dork. I don't know why you'd even think that since we were both very vigilant when it came to birth control."

_Fuck you, Bolin, _Mako thought angrily. _Fuck you for putting those thoughts in my head_. Still considerably upset at the nearest he came to having a panic attack, Mako slumped back on his seat. He was so upset that he mindlessly grabbed for the coffee he professed to hate. It did taste like shit. Figures.

"Then why did you call me? I thought you already got all your stuff from the apartment?"

"I did." She agreed, nodding her head."That's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Well, out with it then. You know I don't like beating around the bush." He was twenty-two years old, and he thought himself to be too old to be playing mind games. Besides, he didn't exactly want his precious day off to be spent at some coffee shop with an ex. She wasn't pregnant, she didn't have anything important left in his house. As far as he could see it, there was nothing else to discuss.

"What gave me the idea you would make this easy?" Asami said before she laughed nervously." Okay, Mr Grumpy. I'll get it over with. Um. I slept with your girlfriend last night."

* * *

><p>Oh.<p>

_Oh._

He would be lying if he said that this surprised him. This, as in Asami slept with a _girl_, not that Asami slept with _Korra _because that shit blindsided him.

Asami had shown signs of swinging both ways, even when they were dating, and while she never outright established it, she never made the effort to hide it as well. She'd always been a sexual girl, and she never thought to contain that to one gender. It was just a fact to her, one that Mako never bothered confirming. It didn't really matter to him, now that he thought about it.

Case in point: Asami dragging Mako to a club and not so subtly checking out girls. It had happened. Once. Twice. Five times. Who was counting? Anyway, they were standing by the bar. Mako had been itching to leave because who even liked going to places like this with drunk idiots and loud music and repulsive drinks? But Asami had practically begged him to take her out to this new club the hipsters had dubbed the scene of the month, so there they were. Plus, she'd done that magnificent thing with her mouth on his dick until he _promised_ he would. No way out, really.

"She's very pretty," Asami said offhandedly, her appreciative gaze following the ditzy movements of the strange blonde girl in a short, tight dress.

Mako felt his jaw unhinge as he turned to look at his girlfriend, who went back to innocently sipping her drink.

When she noticed his startled expression, she laughed. "Oh, come off it. It's not like I'm gonna ask her to fuck in the bathroom."

That had been the first time of a handful during the two years they'd dated.

* * *

><p>Back again to the present and Mako still looked like a deer caught in head lights. "What." Was all he could manage.<p>

Asami collected her hair over one shoulder, looking ill at ease with Mako's expression. "Well, girlfriend isn't the right term. She said you guys weren't even officially dating. I wouldn't have slept with her otherwise, since you know I don't poach on people in relationships."

"Korra? Are we talking about _Korra_?" Mako clarified, not quite processing anything she was saying.

Asami shrugged, and there was pleasure in her eyes now as she thought of her last bed mate. "Sure. Tiny girl, dark skin, sassy hair and blue eyes you could drown in. Very cute."

"She said we weren't dating?"

"Korra used the term 'hanging out'." Asami made quotation marks in the air. "I surmised you weren't dating. Was I wrong? Did I ruin a relationship?"

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're not wrong. I mean, I don't know. No labels on it. I mean, we never said anything about it." _Yet_, he wanted to add, but resisted doing so because he didn't want to sound too eager about it all. If Korra wasn't into it, Mako wasn't, too. He was cool like that.

The lady before him observed him with cautious eyes. "So... are we okay? I just wanted to give you a little heads up."

"That you fucked my girlfriend?" Mako muttered almost mutinously into his coffee. Had he mentioned how bad it tasted yet? Because it did.

"I thought she wasn't yours?" Asami returned, her head cocking to the side in a show of confusion.

Vexed now, Mako tried to rip at his hair. "Yeah, whatever. Shit. I can't believe Korra put out for you before me." _I can't believe you get more pussy than me_. The amber-eyed boy put his head down on the table, miserable now.

A proud smile warred with Asami's sympathy. "Maybe she decided she liked girls more." She said as she reached out and carded her fingers through his hair in a familiar comfort.

Mako scowled, turning his head to the side and pressing his cheek onto the laminated table so he could look up at her. "Is this you trying to make me feel better?" He asked, his tone tart. "Because you're not doing a hot job by basically implying that I've turned two girlfriends to girls. To _each other_."

Asami didn't bother correcting Mako about his self-importance. Why did men impose a woman's sexuality on their egos? It was ridiculous how fragile their opinion of themselves were. She almost rolled her eyes, but she remembered Mako's eyes were on her face. "Korra's not your girlfriend, remember?" Asami reminded him again, much to his chagrin. "And I liked girls as much as guys since before I met you, if that's what you wanted to hear."

Mako grunted."Gee, thanks."

As was her habit, Asami pressed a happy kiss on top of Mako's head, more as a consolation than anything. "Okay, this was fun. I need to get back to class. We should hang out again. Maybe Korra can come too. Tell Bolin I said hi, okay? I feel so much better now. Thanks for the talk, Mako. Merry Christmas!"

She was gone as quickly as she came, and Mako had a brief time to wonder if the past thirty minutes had been real.

"Merry fucking Christmas to me." He mumbled before downing the rest of the coffee as bitter as he.


End file.
